Your Wish Is My Command
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: Robert and Cora need to get away from it all, and their love proves to be all they need to do this. Oneshot.


**Your Wish Is My Command**

AN: the characters do not belong to me. From a prompt on tumblr.

Cora was looking forward to the coming few days with more excitement than she has felt for a long time. She and Robert were going to spend several days together on London, just the two of them. There would be none of the distractions that life at Downton provided. No worries about the estate or building new houses, no art historians and their rakish ways, no runaway adult children, no hurried weddings, no suitors vying for Mary's affections, no one and nothing demanding their attention but one another. The idea became greater as she turned it over and over in her mind, making it more irresistible with each passing moment.

When Robert came to bed that night, Cora turned to him excitedly.

"Oh, Robert, just think... In two days we'll be alone together at last! I'm so excited!" She giggled and pounced on him, covering his face and neck with kisses as she moved her hands down his back, starting to undress him.

Robert did the same with her nightgown, returning the kisses and growing too breathless with passion for his wife to answer. As they explored one another and lay in each other's tangled limbs was he finally able to comment.

"I think, if this is any indication, that we are going to have a marvelous time ahead, Cora." Robert stroked her long ebony hair as it spilled loosely down her back.

"Good!" Cora rolled over and grinned. "I think a little time away is exactly what we need."

The next two days flew by with the anticipation of the coming trip. As the sun rose the next morning, Cora awoke with jubilation because it was finally the day to depart. She had fallen asleep with her head on Robert's chest and her arms wrapped around him, exactly the way in which she liked to fall asleep best. Waking to feel his warmth was a constant in her life, making her world feel steady and secure. She caressed him and her finger ghosted along his face, lightly running over his hair.

Robert stirred at the movement. "Good morning, Cora. It's the morning of our holiday."

"And there was never a more glorious morning than this," she said, kissing him on the lips. "I'd love to linger here and do what we did last night, but I'd hate to miss the train." She stood up and wrapped her dressing gown around her before ringing for Baxter.

Robert got out of bed with reluctance, but could not argue with his wife. Starting out promptly would only help their holiday be as perfect as possible.

Two hours later, they were aboard the train to London. Cora was snuggled in Robert's arms as she stared out the window at the scenery. She looked up at him. "What shall we do first, Robert?"

"I don't know, perhaps make reservations at the hotel restaurant and then the things as they come."

She liked this suggestion very much. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. We've been to London so many times, I'd kind of like to explore it this time from the inside of the room."

"I'm all for that," Robert said, holding her closer.

She could feel the burdens lifting from her soul with each mile that the train drew them closer to London, which at last grew near enough to see from the window. After what felt like forever, the train pulled into the station.

Rosamond's chauffeur picked them up and drove them to their favorite hotel in the best part of the city. Soon Cora was waiting while Robert made the dinner reservations.

"We've a while before dinner," she said. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

He nodded. "Sounds good after sitting on the train so many hours. But I thought you were looking forward to indoor fun?"

"I am," Cora answered. "But the sun is shining and I'd love to stretch my legs and see all the little shops."

"Your wish is my command," Robert extended his hand to her.

She took it with a gleeful smile and the two set out for a stroll.

Robert enjoyed listening to how Cora took pleasure in pointing out all of the things she noticed on their walk, the changing of the trees from green to a stunning red, new shops to explore and old ones to revisit. He did not so much as keep up with every detail but soak in her happiness, how free and joyful the trip had made her become.

Cora noticed an emerald necklace at the jeweler, and he made a mental note of how her eyes glistened with enthusiasm as she looked at it and tried it on. Once she was distracted with something else, he surreptitiously purchased the items that had delighted her so.

After they had returned to the hotel, it was time to get ready for dinner. Neither one had brought servants along since it promised to be their trip alone, so he helped her into her dress and she made certain that his tie was straight. When she had finished, she leaned up to his lips and started to kiss him. They nearly stumbled into the door before Robert smiled as they broke apart.

"As much as I love what you're doing, Cora, I think we shouldn't waste the time we spent putting the clothes on, as we need them for now, but in only a short while we'll help each other take them off."

"A scintillating prospect," she said in a low purr.

"Exactly," Robert answered.

Somehow they made it through the meal without too much distraction, except for Robert sending Cora's foot trying to slide up his leg.

He laughed. "Cora! You are quite the tease tonight."

They finished their dinner with a delicious chocolate mousse before practically running up the stairs. As Cora started to undress Robert upon closing the door, he suddenly remembered the surprise he had bought for her at the jeweler.

"Before we lose ourselves completely, my love, I want you to have this. I noticed how much you loved it." Robert handed her the small box.

Oh, Robert, Cora's eyes misted over with tears at the way he could still move her even after thirty four years. She picked up the necklace and earrings, turning them over in her hand to marvel at their beauty. "You are the sweetest man I could have married!"

"Your wish is my command," he whispered as he pulled her close in an embrace. "It always has been, it always will be. You are the very definition of love to me."

She pulled him even closer and let herself melt into his strong, caring arms before resuming her undressing of him. They kissed as though time itself had stopped as they fell into the bed, giggling as they landed. It was then that clothes began to fly and kisses turned hungrier as they moved into their night of terrific fun.

The End


End file.
